Jimmel Dumas
Jimmel Dumas is a driver first seen in the 2014 World Race 2.0 driving a car called "Small Fry", much like Harry Potter's. He drove for the Violet Comets team and got 19th place, second to last place. 2015 Jimmel next appears in World Race 2015 racing for The Big Blue team which he leads. He drives a "VW Golf GTI". He gets a reasonable placing of 37th, despite life-long friend and Fellow Big Blue driver, Ian Mcdowell getting a much higher placing. 2015:Part 2 Jimmel also appears in World Race 2015: Part 2. In this race he drives on the Alpha Patriots team in the same car as Stephanie Dumas, though it is unknown who is actually driving. In the race they took a decent 14th Place. They were sponsored by Oldsmobile as that was the type of car they were driving, an "Oldsmobile Cutlass (Hurst Olds 442)". World Race 2016 (Rio) Jimmel Dumas appears once again in World Race Series 2016. This time driving a Mazda RX-8. He gets 11th place, which wasn't too bad. He had some fights, mainly with drivers Emma Klacke and Kirk Kornhoff. Driver Gallery city people.PNG|KO in World Race 2.0, very early in the race IMMY.PNG|Fighting for 1st in WR:2015 AUTO CARRIER.PNG|Approaching the finish line in 2015:Part 2 fgdsfgdfg.PNG|Jimmel flying in the corners fgdfh.PNG|Chasing the pack sfgdrsgdsfg.PNG gdfghdfg.PNG|Through the S-turns dsfgdfgdfg.PNG|The plane Jimmel was flying on from Honolulu to Rio in the 2016 series prologue. dsfgdfgdgf.PNG|Jimmel seen in the prologue driving in Brazil World Race 2017: Race 2 Monza In World Race Series 2017, Jimmel Dumas first appears in the Leg 1 race at Monza, where he starts out the race in 1st place. The lead is contested quickly though. In the end he managed to claim 3rd place, enough to qualify him for the Leg 2 race at Le Mans Bugatti Circuit. Driver Gallery DSFSFSFSFFGSDGS.PNG|Jimmel in the lead at the starting line gdgfdf.PNG|Jimmel was not happy after losing so many positions in the first few seconds of the event. ywllerfsef.PNG xdfdsf.PNG dfgdgdsf.PNG|Jimmel Dumas in 3rd place on the second lap, followed closely by Laura Martinez. World Race 2017: Race 5 Le Mans Jimmel Dumas reappeared for the Leg 2 race at Le Mans with the drivers from Monza and Hockenheim. He drove a Lexus LFA in that race and drove to 5th place, one place off from being qualified to potentially win the series. Stephanie Dumas however, did make it to Leg 3. Driver Gallery dfsfdsf.PNG|Jimmel and Laura Martinez dfgdfg.PNG|Close behind The Specter drfg.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America Jimmel Dumas also made an appearance in World Race Series 2018, driving a classic Lancia Coupé Rallye 1.6 HF in the first race of leg 1. He drove rather well, starting in 18th and rising to 15th by the finish line. However, this was far from adequate to be qualified for entry into the second leg of the series. Driver Gallery all my homies get down.PNG lance.PNG|Behind Zack Carlson blue and yellow.PNG down the straight.PNG|On the straightaway as Fiona Flagstaff crashes ahead World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Jimmel Dumas makes his sole World Race Series 2019 appearance within the Leg 1 race #4 event at Mount Panorama in Australia. Jimmel drives a 1988 Holden VL Commodore GA SV and starts in 20th (last) place with a qualifying time of 3:01:70. This, unfortunately, puts Jimmel at a severe disadvantage against the other drivers and he ultimately finishes in 20th as well, failing to qualify for the Leg 2 finale race at the Nurburgring in Germany. As a result, Jimmel was promptly eliminated from the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, Jimmel's car is equipped with a 241hp V8 engine, his representative country is both the USA and the Philippines and his gender is male. Gallery Jimmel Dumas2.JPG|Jimmel's alternate driver information card. jimmyt.JPG|Jimmel behind Stephanie Dumas on Lap 1. jimmie.JPG|Jimmel on the infamous cobraneck turn of Mount Panorama. Trivia *Jimmel Dumas and Stephanie Dumas's sponsor in 2015:Part 2 is Oldsmobile, despite by 2015, Oldsmobile being defunct for 11 years (15 by 2019). *In WRS 2016, Jimmel was one of the few drivers that were not at all referenced in the text in the race video as well as not focused on at all during the race. *In the 2017 Leg 2 race at Monza, Dawa Vaughn's car gets mixed up in the racer introductions, where it is labeled that Dawa drove the BMW, When in fact it was Jimmel. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:VW Drivers Category:VW Golf Drivers Category:Oldsmobile Drivers Category:Oldsmobile Cutlass Drivers Category:Mazda Drivers Category:Mazda RX-8 Drivers Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW M5 Drivers Category:Lexus Drivers Category:Lexus LFA Drivers Category:Lancia Drivers Category:Lancia Fulvia Drivers Category:Dumas Racing Dynasty Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Monza Category:WRS 2017 Le Mans Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:The Violet Comets Category:The Big Blue Category:The Alpha Patriots Category:Holden Drivers Category:Holden Commodore Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama